The Written Timelines (Oneshot)
by HunterHero416
Summary: The series of Ever After High Oneshots (not in chronological order). This book contains couple oneshots, songfiction oneshots, long oneshots, short oneshots and so on. ***** FIRST ONESHOT: "Love Letters" (DexterXRaven) ** SECOND ONESHOT: "It's Hex-mas" ***** Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ever After High. ***** By the way, this fanfic is now ON HOLD.
1. TWT (EAHO) Description and Author

The **series** of Ever After High _Oneshots (not in chronological order)_.

This book contains couple oneshots, songfiction oneshots, long oneshots, short oneshots and so on with random genres (such as action, romance, drama, friendship, adventure, etc.)

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT_ own Ever After High and EAH characters. Ever After High Owned by Mattel. Also, _I DO NOT_ make any profits for this book/fanfic.

Note: This book is **DIFFERENT** from my other book _Dexter and Raven Random and Ridiculous Oneshots_ , but I might add DexterXRaven oneshots in this oneshot book **(but not-crazy-and-not-crappy Dexven/Rexter oneshots)**.

 **PS: The first oneshot to publish here in this book is title _The Love Letters_. So stay tuned for the first oneshot! ;-)**


	2. Oneshot 1:The Love Letters(DexterXRaven)

**Oneshot Title: The Love Letters  
Characters: (Dexter Charming and Raven Queen), Hunter Huntsman and Apple White  
Words: More than 3,600 words  
Genre: Friendship and Romance  
Rated: PG (Parental Guidance)**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the first oneshot on this fanfiction** **which is dedicated to all Dexven/Rexter shippers. SO ENJOY READING! ;-)**

* * *

"I can't do it, Hunter," Dexter Charming, second son of King Charming said. "I can't do it."

"What do you mean you can't?" Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman said.

"I mean, I'm still not ready to tell Raven my feelings personally."

"Oh, come on, dude. You're a charming like your brother."

"Yeah, but I'm the shyest prince charming in the world, no doubt," Dexter groaned.

"Of course, you are. I mean, probably you are," Hunter sighed. "But seriously, you have to tell your crush Raven. Maybe she likes someone than you."

Now Dexter felt little heartbroken to cause his heart skipping a beat.

"What? Raven likes someone."

"I said maybe."

"But I still can't."

"Dexter, you wrote the love poem for her," Hunter said before sighing. "And you expect that she doesn't like it, right?"

Then Dexter remembered on True Hearts Day about the love poem. But he was so worried that Raven didn't say 'thank you' to him until now.

"Yeah. But she didn't thank me, Hunter," Dexter said sadly.

"If you're still not ready to tell her, maybe you should write something more than love poem for her."

"Like what?"

"You know, love letter."

"I don't know..."

"Dude, love letter is better than love poem. Raven would easily understand your feelings if she read the love letter," Hunter explained. "But better to write your feelings in _longer_."

Dexter paused and was thinking in few seconds.

"Maybe that's the great idea. But I'll think about it. Thanks, Hunter," he said, then smiling at his roommate.

"No problem."

* * *

Later that night after dinner, Dexter was alone in his dorm. He grabbed his neat parchment, ink and quill to make the letter for Raven. He was constantly tapping his fingers against the table while thinking for the words to write. Then he started writing on the letter.

He spent almost two hours to complete the letter. Finally, he signed his signature above his name on the bottom right part of the letter. And he put it on the envelope.

"I hope you'll read this, Raven," he said quietly.

* * *

The next day, it was Saturday. The students of Ever After High were having a good time with their friends.

But Raven Queen, daughter of The Evil Queen was alone in her dorm while doing her thronework. Her roommate Apple White, daughter of Snow White was hanging out with her best friends.

As she heard a knock on the door, she groaned annoyingly and thought that her roommate had forgot to bring something. As she opened the door, no one was there.

 _"_ _That was weird,"_ Raven thought.

She was about to close the door, she looked down at the floor and saw the white envelope. She grabbed then examined it until she noticed the writing 'From **Your Secret Admirer** ; To **Raven Queen** ' on the back of the envelope.

Raven blushed furiously that the letter was actually from 'her secret admirer'. She always thought that no one had crush on her, the obvious reason was she was a daughter of The Evil Queen. But Raven was nice and didn't want to be evil. But still, some people in Ever After hated her.

She was about to open the envelope and get the folded letter, she realized that her thronework hadn't finished.

"I'll read your letter, _secret admirer_ ," she said, as if she talked to him.

* * *

An hour later, Raven sighed in relief as she finally finished her thronework. Now that she decided to open the envelope and unfold the letter. Before she read it, she took a deep breath then started reading.

* * *

Dear Raven,

I just wanted to say hi to you, Raven. I mean, I have to tell you something...

Raven, you know that I'm always being nervous around you. I'm scared to confess something in front of you personally. Ridiculous, isn't it? But I want to let you know how I feel, not in front of you but in this letter.

But before that, I think that you think that no one has crush on you, because you're the daughter of The Evil Queen? Well, don't think that! Why? Because I like you, Raven! I mean, I really really like you. I mean... I HAVE HUGE CRUSH ON YOU!

Let me tell you this more: I didn't start to like you when we had first meet here in Ever After High, but I started to like you when we were nursery-rhyme. It wasn't love at first sight for me honestly, so it's too young or advance to fall in love at very young age if you ask me. But when I saw you for the _very_ first time, you look sooo cute, and it seemed that you weren't looking evil for me. And when we met each other for the first time here in Ever After High, that was really love at first sight for me (where my heart said to myself that I should have to tell you my true feelings) and still, you aren't looking evil... unless you lose your control yourself.

Maybe you remember when we were kids, not to mention I felt bad for you getting bullied by our classmates. Even worse on myself, I was hard to introduce myself to you because of my nervousness and shyness. My brother Daring always ordered me not to be friends with you ever since.

Speaking of Legacy Day, when you declared yourself to write your own happily ever after, believe me, Raven: I wasn't angry or booed at you (like what the royals did) _but shocked_ even I liked what you did _._ Yeah, I know you _never ever after_ want to be evil in your whole life.

Listen to me, Raven. I mean, read this more. When I look at you (the whole you) as if your whole body, you make my heart fluttering much and make the chill sending down my spine because you look so beautiful I've ever seen in my life. Even I haven't touched your hair until now, I bet it's so smooth like my blanket or your blanket. And even I can smell your perfume you're wearing anytime, it smells like grapes, blueberry or something dark-and-cool color fruits (or... smells like cinnamon clove) that makes me freeze.

Seriously, _I always want you to be my girl and my one... and only love_ , even we have different destinies, and in the present, I want to be more than friends with you. Of course, I know what your destiny is but you always want to rewrite your own. Still, I don't know what my real destiny is, but I hope we'll destine together in the future.

And lastly, I'm going to be honest to you more, Raven: You're the MOST SPELLBINDING GIRL at Ever After where you inspire me and many people. Well, besides I admire you, you're my huge inspiration and the most of all... you're _very special_ to me!

Sincerely,  
Dexter Charming

 _PS: If you don't like me and don't want to be more than friends with me, then I understand, Rae. Oh! 'Rae' is your nickname, right?_

* * *

Raven couldn't believe it... she couldn't believe what she read. That letter was actually from Dexter.

She blushed so hard. Her heart was beating faster than usual and the chill sent down her spine. Her expectation was no one liked her; but in reality, Dexter Charming, one of the princes in Ever After, was the only person who liked her.

Her mouth was agape and her body was frozen as the letter flew down from her hand to the floor. Little did she know, her roommate entered the dorm.

"Hey, roommie. How was your doing?" Apple asked without looking at her roommate.

Strangely, Raven didn't answer.

"Raven, are you there?"

When Apple turned around, she saw Raven still freezing herself. She was so confused why her roommate looked weird. Then she decided to go to her spot.

"Raven, what's up with you?" she asked before she tapped Raven's shoulder.

Raven was still in frozen but didn't answer.

"Raven?"

Then Apple was constantly tapping her shoulder. But Raven didn't move.

"Raven..."

Apple did the same thing. But she was still in confusion about her frozen roommate.

"Raven!" Apple yelled.

Then Raven yelped in fear and jumped from her seat then saw angry Apple.

"Apple, I didn't know you're here already!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"I tried to ask you but you looked strange when I saw you," Apple said, crossing her arms. "But what's up with you?"

Raven was about to answer, Apple looked down and saw the parchment on the floor.

"And what's this?" she asked curiously.

Before she read it, Raven quickly grabbed the letter from her.

"Don't you dare to read this, Apple."

"Maybe I wouldn't. But I asked you what that is."

Before Raven answered, Apple grabbed the letter and was going to unfold it.

"That's the letter," Raven said with a sigh. "Seriously, Apple. Please don't read it."

Apple ignored her and started reading it.

"Ooh! Dexter likes you, huh?" she teased after reading the letter.

Raven was just glared at Apple while crossing her arms and felt the blush spreading around her cheeks as red as tomato.

"Eeek! Raven is blushing!" Apple smirked while fangirling in her mind.

"It's not a big deal, Apple! I mean, I always thought that no one likes me."

"Only because you're daughter of The Evil Queen?" Apple asked sarcastically, still smirking.

"Well, duh!" Raven exclaimed.

"Then lucky for you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"Then thank you," Raven said, grabbing the letter from Apple.

"But don't you like Dexter?" Apple asked curiously.

Raven was going to say but stopped, her thoughts drifted to the time of True Hearts Day. She remembered now that the person who wrote the love poem for her was Dexter. Then she remembered that she was upset when she was about to thank him but saw him and C.A. Cupid, adopted daughter of Eros, holding each other's hands.

"Maybe I like him," she sighed sadly. "But I thought he likes someone."

"If you liked him, then you should reply him back."

"Reply him back? How?"

"Write the letter like he did for you, silly!"

"Well, that's great idea, Apple," Raven said, then smiling. "Wait a minute. Isn't that okay for you that Dexter and I can be together?"

"To be honest, you two would make a cute couple like Hunter and Ashlynn," Apple said sincerely, forgetting about _destinies_.

Raven blushed again and said, "Oh, okay."

"By the way, Blondie, Ashlynn, Briar and I will have slumber party tonight. Would you like to join us?"

Raven was thinking for the blonde princess' offer.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? You might be alone here tonight."

"I'll be fine, Apple."

"All right. Charm you later," Apple said, leaving her roommate.

As Raven was alone in the dorm again, she read the letter from Dexter again. But she noticed something on the bottom part of the letter.

"Wait a spell! How did Dexter know 'Rae' is my nickname?" she asked herself.

* * *

Hours later, Dexter was walking to his dorm after hanging out with his friends. His thoughts suddenly drifted to the time he wrote the letter and sent it to his crush's dorm by putting the letter against the bottom part of the door then knocked the door and ran away like a coward person.

He didn't know that either Raven or Apple (or both of them) were in their shared dorm, but hoped that Raven would found and read his letter before Apple noticed.

Snapping out his thoughts, he opened the door of his dorm and saw the purple envelope on the floor. But what was inside of the envelope?

"What the...? Could it be?" he asked him quietly while widening his eyes in disbelief.

Little did he know, the feminine figure was in nowhere while spying on him picking up the envelope from the floor!

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily.

* * *

Entering his dorm alone, Dexter examined the back of the envelope and saw the writing 'From **Your Secret Admirer** ; To Dexter Charming'.

"What the...? Raven likes me?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

As he opened the envelope, he noticed the scent of grapes spreading from the envelope through his nose. He thought that _his secret admirer_ put some kind of _enchanted_ perfume inside the envelope, so he loved it.

Unfolding the letter from the envelope, he started reading it.

* * *

Dear Dexter,

I got and read your letter, Dex. And I reply you back by this letter. So just continue reading...

Let me tell you a little something especially your letter you gave me. To be honest, I can't believe the letter of yours is really amazing (especially your confession). Your letter makes me blush... your letter makes my heart fluttering... and your letter makes me feel the butterflies in my stomach. So I believe your feelings.

I really thought that no one likes me. Yeah, seriously. Also, I have the same feelings for you: I like you... I really like you too, Dex.

And why I like you? Because... you're really cute when you're being awkward. Also, you're sweet, smart, kind, helpful and dorky prince charming I've ever met. But I just like the prince who is opposite of your brother Daring; that's you, Dexter. That's why I don't like narcissistic princes especially your brother, so I bet you're not really narcissistic.

I remember about the love poem you wrote for me on True Hearts Day. I thought Daring was the one who wrote it. And I thought he likes me, but I was wrong and confused, because of the name 'D. Charming' on the bottom part of the poem. Then I realized it was really you, Dex. I just didn't get it why you wrote 'D. Charming' instead of 'Dexter Charming'. I was about to say 'thank you' to you, but I saw something... _something_ that made me heartbroken. Don't ask (to yourself), by the way! Don't try to remember about True Hearts Day now. I mean, just forget it; that was the past, Dex.

And another reason why I like you is because of your eyes... your charming, enchanted eyes! I bet that you're the only one who always wearing glasses in the Charming Family. When I go to sleep, sometimes I can't stop thinking of you, specifically your eyes behind your glasses, as if it's hard to erase my memories about you.

Speaking of destinies, of course I always want to write my own destiny. Maybe you can join me and my rebel friends, Dex. But I'm sure we'll destine together. So yeah...

Sincerely,  
Raven Queen

 _PS: My roommate Apple will have sleepover at Ashlynn and Briar's with her bffas, so I'll be alone at my dorm tonight. And PLEASE meet me at my dorm tonight, Dex!_

 _PPS: One more thing, Dexterous Charming! I hope the shyness, awkwardness and nervousness of yours will die soon. And also yes, 'Rae' is my nickname, so you can call me 'Rae' anytime. ;-)_

* * *

Feeling the adrenaline rush around his body, he gasped in disbelief about the letter of his crush. His heart was beating faster, the sweat on his temples spread, the blush deepened on his cheeks and the chill sent down his spine.

Then he pressed the letter against his chest with his two hands, as if he hugged his crush tightly.

"Oh Raven..." he said very dreamily while closing his eyes.

Raven finally understood his feelings and liked him too. _She read his letter, then replied him back by the letter she wrote, and wanted him to meet her in her dorm tonight._ But what would she up to?

* * *

Later that evening, some students were having dinner in the castleteria.

Hunter couldn't help but noticed that his roommate was distracting from his dinner by looking at something on his mirrorphone or having imagination.

"Dexter?" Hunter said.

Dexter didn't respond.

"Dexter!" he said little loudly while tapping him on the shoulder.

Snapping out his thoughts, he looked at Hunter with a confused look.

"Um... Yes?" he said.

"What's up with you, dude?" Hunter asked, then smirking. "Let me guess: You're thinking of your crush?"

"Oh, shut up!" Dexter exclaimed while blushing.

"But did you send her the letter?"

"Yeah, I did," he said as his blush faded. "And she replied me back by the letter like I did."

"Wow! That's great, dude," Hunter said happily. "But what did she say?"

"Um... well..." Dexter said nervously. "She said that she likes me too. And she wants me to meet her at her dorm tonight."

"Woah! I can't believe it. Congrats, Dexter!" Hunter said, then hugging his roommate but suddenly stopped hugging him. "But wait!"

"What?" Dexter said in confusion.

"Why does Raven want you to meet her tonight?"

"I... I really don't know," he replied unsurely. "Maybe she'll ask me about the letter or something."

"Oh!" Hunter said with a sigh. "I just want to join me, Daring, Sparrow and Hopper for the movie night at Multihex Theater tonight."

"No, thank you," Dexter said politely.

"By the way, to be honest, you and Raven are cute together," Hunter said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you should have to go out with her."

"That's the thing! That's what I'm planning for asking her out. I want her to be more than friends."

"Well, duh! Then you, Raven, Ashlynn and I will have a double date."

"Hexcellent idea, Hunter. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Now Dexter was standing alone in front of the door of Raven and Apple's dorm. But he was wearing his usual outfit instead of his pajamas. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice said.

As he entered the dorm, he looked inside the dorm but that was the first time he entered on Apple and Raven's dorm. He looked at the left side of the dorm which was the half part was Apple's, then looked at the right side which was the other half was Raven's.

"Hi, Rave—" he suddenly paused but stunned as what he saw.

It was the first time he saw Raven wearing the nightgown instead of usual outfit where she was wearing purple robe over her nightgown with white, black and dark purple ravens printed on it.

 _"_ _She looks... so beautiful,"_ he thought while blushing.

"Hello, Dexter," she said while smiling at him.

Then he walked towards her where she was sitting on her bed.

"Uh... Raven, w-what do y-you want?" he stuttered nervously, then sitting on the bed next to her.

"I just want to say something," she replied.

"Oh. But before that, I have to ask something," he said while scratching the back of his head. "You sure that you're alone here tonight?"

"Yeah. Anyway, look, Dex. Do you really like me... so much?"

Taking a deep breath, he replied, "I do, Rae. That what I'd said on the letter I wrote."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure, Raven. And I'm planning to—"

She interrupted him by her finger pressing on his lips.

"Hold on, Dex," she said as she shushed him.

Letting her finger go, Dexter was confused.

"Um... what?"

"Listen to me, Dex."

Then Raven was just kept quiet as her hands pressed against the bed and she moved her face towards his, like she was going to kiss him. But Dexter was confused that she didn't say any words but only was staring at him in minutes. He seemed that something had the weirdness of her.

"Uh... Raven?" he said to broke a silence.

"Yeesss?" she said playfully, then grinning.

"What are you staring at?" he asked her, even though he knew that she was staring at him.

"You, Dexter Charming. Duh!"

"Um... Well... Uh... So..."

Suddenly, she giggled at his nervousness.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, Dexter," she said, still giggling. "You're so funny when you're being awkward in front of me, but it's so cute."

"Well, that's what you said on the letter," he chuckled nervously as he blushed.

"And... I love your eyes, Dex."

"Thank you, Rae," he said with a smile. "By the way, I was wondering that would you like—"

Raven interrupted him again by grabbing his face and pressed her lips against his while closing her eyes. His eyes widened in disbelief: She kissed him on the lips in surprise. Dexter _didn't like_ it, but _loved_ it. All of sudden, he felt the sparks out of nowhere.

Then the kiss turned into make out session. And their eyes closed tightly with the passion and he loved it more. Then he noticed the taste of grapes on Raven's mouth and lips, and felt the fireworks out of nowhere, but he loved it more and more.

As their make out session ended, they were staring each other with the blushes on their faces.

"Wow, Raven!" he whispered. "That was... amazing!"

"Yeah. So Dexter, um... I have to say... yes," she said.

"Yes what?" he said in confusion.

"Yes, I'd like to go out with you."

His dream came true. He finally asked her out. But what his plan for their first date would be?

"That's gort!" he exclaimed, then noticing the mistake. "I mean, great. That's great."

Then she chuckled at him in amusement.

"So anyway, what about movie at Multihex Theater tomorrow at night?"

"Sounds good to me, Dex."

"Okay. Hexcellent!" he said happily. "So uh... see you tomorrow, Rae?"

"See ya," she said, smiling at him. "Goodnight, Dex."

"Goodnight," he said, smiling at her back then leaving her to go back his dorm. Not to mention he couldn't stop thinking of the kiss and make out with Raven.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow! That was the long oneshot I'd ever written since this oneshot is about my OTP! XD**

 **Anyway, the next oneshot is about Christmas title "It's Hex-mas". By the way, 'Hex-mas' means 'Christmas'. Also, I'll publish the next oneshot on Christmas Day (December 25).** **And lastly, notice those two letters? They are also on my other fanfic title 'Love and Friendly Letters from Ever After High'.**

 **PS: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONESHOT! ;-)**


	3. Oneshot 2:It's Hex-mas(DexXRa & DarXCer)

**Oneshot Title: It's Hex-mas  
Characters: (Dexter Charming and Raven Queen) and (Daring Charming and Cerise Hood)  
Words: More than 2,300 words  
Genre: Romance  
Rated: PG (Parental Guidance)**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I AM VERY VERY SORRY for not publishing this second oneshot.** **I was supposed to publish this on Christmas Day (December 25, 2016). But I got super massive writer's block, so I stopped writing. :-(**

 **The reason why I _didn't publish_ any chapters on my fanfictions and _nearly-two-month hiatus_ as well, because I was in _serious trouble_ on my Wattpad (last December 26, 2016)... until last Valentines Day (February 14, 2017), Ever After High on Instagram and Facebook posted the picture of my favorite EAH couple DexterXRaven that made me very happy and feel much better.**

 **Anyway, here is the long-waited oneshot: It is about Hex-mas (Christmas) with DexterXRaven and DaringXCerise, SO ENJOY READING! Even now isn't Christmas time!**

 **PS: This oneshot is INSPIRED by the DexterXRaven Oneshot Fanfic title _Lipstick and Mistletoe_ by  Writer2016.**

* * *

The snows from the sky were falling to the ground. The moon shone over the buildings and the stars were twinkling in the sky. The cool wind whooshed that the chill sent down people's spines. The bells were jingling out of nowhere. The children and teenagers were caroling every house in the village. The snowmen were built by people on snowy areas. The series lights lightened everywhere.

It was Hex-mas Day at Ever After.

People celebrated Hex-mas every twenty-fifth day of December. Just hours ago, the students of Ever After High decorated the Grimmnasium (located inside the school, for the party) with laces in gold and red colors, Hex-mas bells and balls hanging everywhere, Hex-mas tree (with lights) placing in the center and other party supplies setting up there.

* * *

The students were heading to the Grimmnasium for the annual Hex-mas party. Some of them were wearing festive outfits but others were wearing casual as usual.

Melody Piper, daughter of Pied Piper was the DJ on the party. She was playing the music with some festive songs (and even remixes with disco-like) that everyone could dance with their friends together. Some of them were chatting each other, taking pictures with their friends or eating and drinking. So everyone had a great time.

Dexter, who was wearing blue tuxedo over black sweater with blue bow tie, blue jeans, black shoes and Hex-mas hat, was waiting for his girlfriend Raven. Next to him was his brother Daring Charming, first son of King Charming who was wearing outfit that similar to his brother's but his jeans was black, his sweater was white, his tuxedo was dark gray and he wasn't wearing Hex-mas hat but his signature crown instead. He was also waiting for his girlfriend Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood.

The two Charming brothers didn't have good time for a while until their girlfriends would arrive, but Dexter was playing games on his mirrorphone while Daring was admiring on his looks by looking at his mirror.

 _"_ _Where the hex is Raven?"_ Dexter thought himself.

 _"_ _Where is Cer—"_ Daring thought.

"Hey, Charming brothers!" someone said to interrupt what the boys were doing.

Turning around, Dexter and Daring couldn't believe what they looked at: Their girlfriends Raven and Cerise wearing something that looked special.

Raven was wearing knee-length-and-sleeveless purple dress with mini-star-shaped glitters on it, silver reindeer-shaped earrings, Hex-mas hat just like her boyfriend, light purple leggings with mini-Hex-mas-tree prints on them and black high-heeled shoes. Also, her hair had two dark-purple-highlighted ponytails on both sides.

And Cerise was wearing long-sleeves-and-knee-length red dress with mini-Hex-mas-trees prints on it (just like Raven's worn leggings) and black high-heeled shoes. She didn't wear cloak and hood but Hex-mas hat instead. However, her _wolf ears_ were hidden under her hat. But the Charming brothers already knew Cerise's dark secret.

"Wow... Just wow!" Daring whispered. "So beautiful."

"You look gort! Er, I mean great," Dexter said. "You both look great, girls."

"Thank you," Raven said, smiling at the boys.

"Yeah, thanks," Cerise said, also smiling at them. "You guys look gorgeous, by the way."

"Thank you, Cerise. Charming brothers always look gorgeous," Daring said, then nudging at his younger brother. "Right, little bro?"

"Of course," Dexter said.

"Anyway," Raven said, grabbing her mirrorphone. "Let's take a spellfie!"

Then four of them gathered together where Dexter was on Raven's left side, Cerise was on Raven's right side and Daring was next to his girlfriend. Then Raven took few pictures of them together with their smiles and even funny face expressions.

"Okay, guys," Cerise said excitedly. "Let's dance!"

She grabbed Daring's hand and Raven grabbed Dexter's to the dance floor. And they started dancing.

Swaying, jumping, shaking, stomping, facing each other and other dance moves that they were fit to the songs which Melody played, everyone in the dance floor had so much fun.

Suddenly, Dexter reminded just a moment that it was now time to give his girlfriend a gift. So he stopped dancing, then grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her in surprise.

"Dex, what the hex?" she said loudly.

"I think it's time, Rae," he replied.

"Time for what?"

He didn't answer but was just going outside the Grimmnasium with her. And then they stopped at the quiet place where the trees with lights were there. Not to mention there were some couples having romance there.

* * *

"Okay, what the hex is going on, Dex?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"It's time for giving you a present, of course," he said.

"Oh! Okay, go on."

"But before that, I have to say something."

"Sure. What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Merry Hex-mas, Raven Queen."

"Merry Hex-mas to you too, Dexter Charming," she said. "So… that's it?"

"Erm… well…" he said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Save it, Dex," she said, then giggling at his nervousness. "I know you're being nervous around me alone sometime."

"I guess so. Anyway…" He pulled out the small gift in purple color, then gave it to his girlfriend and said, "Your gift, Rae."

She opened the gift and her eyes widened in disbelief as what she saw the present. Her gift wasn't one, but two presents: the silver necklace with a purple gem (amethyst) and the silver locket.

"Woah! Two gifts for me?" she gasped. "I thought only one, but you shouldn't have."

"Maybe I shouldn't, but I seriously wanted to give you the two gifts like them, Raven."

"Uh… I don't know what to say…"

"What? Can't you say 'thank you' to me?" he asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrow.

"Thank you, Dex!" she exclaimed and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much, Dexter."

"You're welcome, Rae," he said as he hugged her back while smiling.

"So uh… mind if you wear the necklace I gave you?" he asked her.

"Okay, sure," she said, then pulling out the necklace and wore it. "Wow! It's beautiful, Dex."

"I know! You can open the locket, Rae."

Nodding, she pulled out the locket and open it. But she saw nothing on it.

"Um… Dex," she said in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't understand for this locket. There is no picture."

"Oh! That… Well, that locket is more than a locket."

"What do you mean 'more than a locket'?" she asked, still confusing.

"Just look at it, Rae."

As Raven looked at the locket, moments later, she saw the violet swirl appeared on it. As the swirl faded, the picture appeared on the locket that made her let out of her gasp in disbelief. It was the picture of him and her.

"It's us, Dex!" she smiled.

"I know!" Dexter smiled back. "But there's more."

She looked at the locket again. The picture on it changed into another one. The picture of her alone appeared, next was him alone, then next was them but different picture and more. But most of the pictures there are usually them together in their _throwback_ memories.

"More pictures? But mostly us? This is amazing!" she said happily. "But it means…"

"…that locket is the enchanted one. So yes," he finished, then grinning at her.

"But where did you buy this?"

"In the _Enchanted Jewel Store_ , Rae. Well, the owner of the store told me that enchanted locket is pretty rare."

"So you bought this for me. But isn't this expensive?" she asked curiously.

"Fairy expensive," he said as Raven's jaw in disbelief.

All of sudden, she glared at her boyfriend and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he exclaimed while rubbing his red face.

"For buying this fairy expensive thing, Dexterous!" she said with an anger tone, holding the enchanted locket. "You can't buy this expensive thing and give it to me!"

"Hello? I'm the member of the Charming Family. And Charming Families are very rich," he pointed out. "Besides, I asked my parents to buy that rare locket and they said yes."

"Oh! Um…"

"But seriously, that locket is only for you, Rae. So I want you to have it for your life."

"Okay. I'm so sorry for slapping you, Dex."

"It's all right, Rae. And I love you."

"I love you too," she said before kissing him. "I almost forgot! It's time for your gift, Dexter."

"Really? Where is it?" he asked excitedly.

"Watch this!" she said while rubbing her hands together.

Closing her eyes, she was wiggling her fingers to conjure the magic and the purple mist from her hands swished softly and nicely towards both of his hands and the small blue box appeared over his hands.

"A gift for me?" Dexter said while widening his eyes in disbelief.

"Yep! You can open it now," Raven said, smiling at him.

Then he opened his gift and but felt disappointed as what he saw his present.

"Glasses?" he said with a sad tone as he was holding the black-trimmed glasses (but similar to his glasses he was wearing now). "But I have few spare…"

"You think that glasses is just an ordinary?" she interrupted him, then crossing her arms while smirking. "That is more than ordinary, Dex. So just wear them, if you please."

"All right!" he sighed, then taking off his usual glasses.

Before he put his new glasses, she saw his baby blue eyes but almost swooned. She remembered that every time he would take off his glasses, the girls would swoon when they saw his _enchanted_ eyes. But Raven rarely swooned at him.

Then he wore his new glasses. But what would Dexter think about his new glasses from his girlfriend? Was it true that the said glasses was more than ordinary like she said? Probably the _enchanted_ one?

"Well?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Uh…" he began, but gasped softly in disbelief. "It seems this glasses can change the brightness?"

He could see everything but her in a better vision.

"Yes," she said while smiling. "You can also zoom in and out, and even adjust the blurriness for the better of your vision, Dex."

Now he tried to zoom in to see Raven's purple eyes. Then he looked at her shiny purple lips with a big smile.

"Woah! So cool!" he exclaimed. "But let me guess: Are these glasses enchanted?"

"That's right," she replied. "I put some spells on them, but the enchantment is permanent."

"Amazing! Thank you, Rae," he said happily, then the color of glasses changed into clear transparent.

"You're welcome. I almost forgot! Those enchanted glasses are also indestructible, Dex."

"That's great!"

"And… There's another gift. Not only for you, but for us!"

"What is it?"

Before she conjured a magic, she looked around to see those couple having kiss on every tree (with a _plant_ hanging against the branch of every tree) but it seemed that there were no more vacant trees that Dexter and Raven could kiss each other, not to mention she saw Cerise and Daring kissing each other under the _plant_.

Snapping her fingers, she created the tree behind her boyfriend with her magic and they looked up together to see a _plant_ hanging against the branches of the said tree (just like others).

"Wait a spell, is that…?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, Dex," she said with a grin. "The mistletoe."

Before Dexter would say something, Raven grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. Now they were kissing under the mistletoe.

Widening his eyes, feeling his heart beating faster, feeling the fireworks igniting out of nowhere, noticing the taste of grapes from his girlfriend's lips, he liked it. No, but he actually loved it! However, it was the first time of them getting experienced to have kiss under the mistletoe on Hex-mas Day.

Little they know, Cerise and Daring saw them.

* * *

"And so, now they are kissing each other…" Daring chuckled as he and his girlfriend looked at Dexter and Raven still kissing each other.

"…under the mistletoe," Cerise finished, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, thanks for the mirror as a gift, Cerise," he said as he was holding his new mirror in which was portable one (just like his signature mirror) but his new mirror was platinum-color. She told him moments ago that the said mirror was less fragile than his usual mirror.

"And thanks for these earrings as a gift, Daring," she said as the earrings in which wolf head-shape and golden color were on her hands.

Cerise never had experience to wear any earrings because of her wolf ears instead of human ears. Daring couldn't wait to see his girlfriend wearing earrings he bought for her, so he might think that Cerise would look much beautiful.

"You're welcome," they said in unison, then laughing at each other.

"So uh… before we're going back to the party, let's have a kiss one more time," he said.

She nodded and they kissed each other again under the mistletoe. After one-minute kiss, they went back to the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Dexter and Raven's spot, after kissing each other, she saw the blush on her boyfriend's cheeks. Then she grabbed him by the face again and gave him more and more kisses (still under the mistletoe); not just on his lips, but also on his cheeks and forehead. Not to mention the purple lipstick marks from Raven's lips were printed over his face.

When she saw his face, she giggled at her sight but her boyfriend was confused.

"Um… What's so funny?" he asked.

Instead of answering his question, she grabbed her mirrorphone and took a picture. Still giggling, she showed him the picture of himself.

"Really, Raven?" he said, getting blushed. "Lipstick marks on my face?"

"Yeah, but you look so funny… and cute," she said, giving him a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll clean you up."

Then she snapped her fingers to remove the said marks and some stains on his face.

"So let's go back to the party," he said.

"Okay," she said as she nodded.

They went back together to the party while holding each other's hands to have some fun with their friends. After all, partygoers were enjoyed on Hex-mas Day party until midnight.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And... DONE! :-D**

 **Anyway, I have no more idea(s) for the next oneshot, so I'm going to find anywhere but inspirations. And I'll publish the third oneshot VERY SOON.**

 **PS: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONESHOT! ;-)**


End file.
